Of Motels, Morphine & Rock n Roll
by Beautifully-Damaged
Summary: Comedy- Dean's arm is broken in 3 places and it's in a full L-shaped cast. He's higher than a kite on Morphine and apparently he's stuck in "song" mode. This is what happens when the boys try to rent a room. Slash references stated jokingly.


_It started out innocently enough but what with Dean is ever truly innocent?_

"Sam. Saammy. Ohh Saaammyyy. "

Sam just rolled his eyes and replied "I'm coming Dean." as he made his away around the back of the Impala towards the passenger side where his brother was sitting..well slouching against the door was more an accurate description.

He tapped on the partially rolled down glass and said

"Dean. You're gonna have to sit up straight ok? I can't open the door with you against it." He didn't receive any form of coherent response from Dean other than a lopsided grin and an earful of 'Blue Suede Shoes.'

Sam shook his head and sighed while he slowly opened the door and shoved one of his enormous hands quickly inside to catch his brother by the back of the head.

"Dean?"

"Yeah, Sammyboy?"

"You don't like Elvis Dean. Now, I think we can get you out of here if you'll just turn your back towards me, lean into me and then I can pull you out ok? Can you do that for me?"

The eldest Winchester son began to do what was suggested of him and as he started wiggling his back towards his brother Dean mumbled something Sam could barely hear

"What did you say Dean?" Again Dean mumbled but this time it was a bit more clear

"_You _don't like Elvis._ I on the other hand.._do. Girls like you like Brittany Spears."

Dean followed the comment by laughing so hard he didn't have to lean into Sam at all as he practically fell out of the car and into his brother's arms.

"Oomph!" Sam exhaled as he caught his brother by the shoulders.

"Dean come on man, please..be careful, I really don't want you to hit that cast on the doorfr-" Sam couldn't finish his sentence because sure as rabbits are fluffy the cast Dean was sporting slammed against the car's door frame.

"Hells Bells Sammy! *laughing his ass off* Are you _tryiiing _to hurt me?"

"AC/DC Dean?"

Dean thought for a moment then replied "Yep", as he nodded his head once; and while a big dumb grin began to grace his face Sam could of swore he heard him start to literally giggle.

Sam just shook his head in amusement and told his brother to come to the lobby of the motel with him so he could get them a room.

******

Sam greeted the clerk by saying "Hello. I, we, need a room please."

"Ok, just fill this out and let me see some I.D."

Sam handed over a credit card and a driver's license to the clerk and asked "How late is the diner open?"

"Well, Mr. uhh.." the motel clerk looked down at the card in his hand and then up at Sam "..Mr. Hagar, it closes at 8 but you'd better get there by 7 to place an order cuz Sally don't like it when people..."

The clerk was interrupted by Dean who had plopped himself down in a chair and started very loudly singing "Money talks and bullshit walks but it can't touch my 3-lock box.."

Sam bit his lip, nodded his head at the man while he motioned with one finger as if to say 'just a moment' then rushed over towards Dean. Through gritted teeth and pleading eyes Sam whispered "Shut. Up. Ok? Please..just for a second."

Dean's eyes grew wide as he waggled his eyebrows in that 'imma smart ass' look only Dean can give and said 'Ahh come on Mr. Hagar, I was just trying to tell the gentleman that you aren't.."

Sam slapped a hand quickly over his brother's mouth. "Shut. Up. Dean. Now."

"Is that boy ok?" The clerk asked suspiciously. "Yes, sir. He's fine. He's just a bit, ah, loopy from the medication he got at the hospital for his arm that's all. Thank you."

"Oook then son, if you say so. Soo I'm assuming that ya'll be wantin two beds then? Right?" he said with a wary look.

_oh dear god Dean please don't_

Dean tried to speak but Sam held his hand tightly against his brother's mouth.

*muffled* "Whaada..ud..meeean..two bads? Of dource ..want two beds!' Dean growled and scrunched his eyebrows together and gave Sam a dirty look when he realized Sam wasn't going to remove his hand anytime soon. Sam glared harshly down at his brother and shook his head while whispering 'No way Dean."

*muffled* "Det go Dammy."

"No Dean, I won't let go unless you promise to behave. Am I clear?"  
With a huff and a reluctant sigh Dean nodded his head in submission.

"Ok then, but I swear you'd better be good." and with that Sam slowly released his hand and turned to the clerk

"Yes, two queen beds please."

No sooner than Sam let the word 'queen' roll off his tongue he knew he was going to regret it. Quickly he looked over his shoulder at Dean who was now standing in front of the rack of stupid pamphlets '_See The Town's Amazing Historical Collection Of Civil War Petrified K9 Rations_' and Dean had begun singing in a high-pitched tone

"I'm just a poor boy, I need no sympathy, because I'm easy come, easy go, a little high, a little low, anyway the wind blows it doesn't really matter much to me.."  
And with that Dean looked at Sam giving his best seductive look then blew him a kiss.

******

Sam gave up.

He crossed his arms allowing his elbows to come to a rest on the worn-out, high counter top, lowered his head into the cradle his arms created and listened to Dean go from Bohemian Rhapsody to a lyric from Creedence Clearwater Revival …"do- do- do- lookin out my back door.." and then ending with "You shook me aaaalll night long, you really got me and you! Shook me all niiight long.."

Without looking up at the clerk Sam simply resigned to saying "Can I just pleeease have a room? I don't care what you have…"

_Poor Sam was thinking I can kill him in room with one bed or two, it doesn't matter…'_


End file.
